Daemon Black
Background and History Daemon Black is a Luxen who was sent to earth years before the first book, Obsidian. His parents never made it to Earth with him, but his siblings Dee Black and Dawson Black did, along with a few others of their kind. They were raised by the government and a Luxen, Matthew and imprinted on a human whose looks he takes after. Daemon lived with his siblings Dee and Dawson and remained close to triplets Ashely, Adam, and Andrew before the events of the first book. Physical Description Daemon physically is described to be beautiful or handsome and to have dark hair and emerald green eyes with dark eyelashes that complimented his naturally tanned skin. It is mentioned in Obsidian that he walks around without a shirt on most of the time, even in the winter, showing off a well muscled and defined chest. Personality When you first meet Daemon, he came off as arrogant. But as the story progressed, the arrogance turns out to be a mask, hiding his true thoughts, reactions and personality. He is often kind, thoughtful and incredibly sweet and he always wants to please his sister even if it means doing something he doesn't want to. His outer demeanor usually consists of him making snarky and sarcastic comments, especially towards those he has no interest in being acquainted with. Daemon is protective and possessive; especially towards his family. He would do anything and everything to protect those he loves. Though he wouldn't normally do it, he would even beg if it meant saving a loved one's life (as seen in Obsidian when he begged for Katy's life). As for his possessiveness, he is possessive over Katy. He gets jealous whenever she goes near another guy. He is also willing to sacrifice anything for her including himself. Relationships Katy Swartz: Daemon and Katy Swartz have had a slightly complicated relationship. In the beginning, Katy described Daemon as arrogant and annoying, but when ever a mental insult came about, as did a compliment. During the first few interactions between them, she would often get distracted by his looks. After a while, Katy pushes through the barrier that he puts up and the two end up getting along. After Daemon mutates Katy by healing her, Katy does everything she can to remain independent without needing his protection. She refuses to commit to a romantic relationship with him until she realizes that Daemon means more to her than just a mental connection. By the end of Onyx, they are romantically involved. Their relationship continues going strong throughout the next three novels. Both would sacrifice anything to protect the other and it shows during the events of Origin. It is revealed that their strong relationship is what keeps Daemon grounded and prevents him from being influenced by his kind during Opposition. By the end of the series, the two are happy and are to have an official wedding ceremony in the future. Dee Black: Daemon and Dee Black have a good brother-sister relationship. Daemon would do anything to protect Dee after their younger brother Dawson Black goes missing and is believed to be dead. Because his first instinct is to protect Dee, he often does things to please her as well. In Obsidian, Daemon takes Katy to a remote lake for the day, saying that if he ever wants his car keys back after Dee stole them, he needs to earn 'bonus points' which are collected by doing something that Dee wants. During the events of Opposition, Dee is the only one of the triplets to be influenced by their kind. Though Daemon had opportunities to escape in order to protect Katy, he knew he could not abandon his sister nor fight her. Dawson Black: Daemon loves his brother like he loves his sister. Daemon nearly lost it when he was told his brother was dead and vowed to do everything he could to protect what was left of his family. At the chance of finding Dawson, Daemon went to great lengths to save him. He was shocked, yet supportive when he found out that he would be an uncle to Dawson's and Beth's child. Quotes "I broke every rule of my kind to heal you and keep you with me. I married you and burned down an entire city to keep you safe. I've killed for you. Did you think I'd forget what you mean to me? That anything in this world-in any world-would be stronger than my love for you?" - Daemon to Katy, Opposition "Did you think you could stop me? I'll burn the world down to save her" - Daemon to Dawson ,Origin “So I was thinking, there're eighty-six thousand, four hundred seconds in a day, right? There're one thousand, four hundred and forty minutes in a day...There're one hundred and sixty-eight hours in a week. Around eighty-seven hundred and then some hours in a year, and you know what?...I want to spend every second, every minute, every hour with you...I want a year's worth of seconds and minutes with you. I want a decade's worth of hours, so many that I can't add them up. -Daemon to Katy, Origin (Book) Category:Luxen